


Abroad - BoKurooWeek2018 Day 2 - Reunion

by nabawrites



Series: BoKurooWeek2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2018, Cute, Day 2, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prompt: Reunion, he's back now, kuroo was studying abroad, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabawrites/pseuds/nabawrites
Summary: Prompt: ReunionSummary:Kuroo was studying abroad, but he just got home. Bokuto is sooo happy he's back.





	Abroad - BoKurooWeek2018 Day 2 - Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know

Bokuto was _buzzing_. 

He was at Haneda Airport, waiting for Kuroo’s plane to arrive. It wasn’t just him, of course, Kenma had tagged along too, but Bokuto hardly noticed him as he focused on trying not to bounce in place out of pure excitement because _Kuroo was coming home and Bokuto hadn’t seen him in person in ages and it was so exciting and-_ His brain couldn’t keep up with the speed of his thoughts. 

Bokuto had barely slept the night before because of his anticipation of seeing Kuroo the next day. On the ride to the airport, Bokuto had listened to music to keep from bouncing off the walls and bothering Kenma, who’d been absorbed in a video game. Even still, his leg bounced the whole way. 

Kuroo had only been gone for a semester, studying abroad in London, but Bokuto felt like he hadn’t seen the other in _forever_. They’d skyped, of course, and called and texted and their snapchat streak was forever long, but it still wasn’t the same. Bokuto had seen Kuroo at least once a week since they met as first years in high school, and then suddenly Kuroo was gone for _16 weeks_! 

Kenma, of course, knew his pain, at least on some level. Kuroo was one of Kenma’s only friends, and while Kuroo was gone he’d basically fallen back into his old ways of being a loner. Until Hinata found out and practically moved in with the poor guy. His boyfriend, Kageyama, wasn’t that happy about it, but he understood why Hinata spent so much time with Kenma. Bokuto understood, too. Spending so much time with Kuroo and then suddenly not seeing him _ever_ was like- it was like withdrawals. It was like having a gallon of coffee every morning for ten years and then suddenly going a week without it. 

After waiting at the airport for practically _forever_ , Kuroo’s plane landed and he made his way down to see his friends. Kuroo barely made it off the escalator before Bokuto was tackling him in a hug. “ _Bro_ ! Hey, hey, hey!” 

Kuroo laughed and hugged him back. “Bro! I missed you so much, bro!” 

“I missed you, too, Kubroo!” 

“Brokuto!” 

“Tetsubro!” 

“Koutubro!” 

“My best bro, Kubro Testubro!” 

“Brokuto Koutubro, my main bro!” 

“Guys,” Kenma said. “Really?” 

Kuroo gave Bokuto his signature smirk before pulling out of the hug. Then he enveloped Kenma in the biggest hug ever, Kenma squawking in indignation. “I’m sorry, Kenma. Were you jealous? Let me make it up to you!” 

Kenma pouted, but he didn’t protest. 

Bokuto also pouted. He wasn’t done hugging Kuroo yet. 

They got the luggage and headed off to Bokuto’s dorm. Kuroo didn’t have a dorm that semester, thanks to studying abroad, so he was staying with Bokuto over the break (they’d probably end up roommates again anyway, so why bother moving in somewhere else, right?). They hung out for a couple hours, Bokuto and Kuroo doing a bunch of really dumb bets and dares while Kenma mostly sat on his phone, looking up every now and then to silently judge the other two’s lack of common sense. 

Eventually, though, it got really late, so Kenma headed home. Then it was just the two of them. Bokuto’s roommate had gone home to spend the break with his parents, so they had the place all to themselves. 

Kuroo plopped down on the couch next to Bokuto, spreading out to take up as much space as possible, which led to him laying his head in Bokuto’s lap. Bokuto brushed his fingers through Kuroo’s ridiculous hair as they joked and laughed for a while. Eventually they grew quiet, just enjoying being together after so long apart. Bokuto’s fingers never stopped playing with Kuroo’s hair. 

“You know,” Kuroo said suddenly, making eye contact with Bokuto (who’d been low-key staring at Kuroo with whole time anyway), “I really did miss you a lot, bro.” 

Bokuto grinned. “Yeah, me too, bro!” 

Kuroo shook his head and sat up, Bokuto’s fingers falling out of his hair. “No, Bokuto, I mean that I _missed_ you. Like, a lot.” Bokuto was nodding. Kuroo cleared his throat and looked away from him. “Like as more than a- more than a bro.” 

Bokuto couldn’t help the dopey smile as he shifted his weight on the couch and reached a hand out for one of Kuroo’s. He began playing with his fingers as he replied. “Back at ya. Do you think I run my hands through all of my friends’ hair?” Kuroo looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. “For hours?” 

Kuroo smirked and snickered. “I hope not. I sort of felt special,” he teased. 

Bokuto just kept smiling. “You are special, bro. You’re _Kuroo_! You’re more special than anyone else I know!” 

Kuroo looked down in his lap at their intertwined fingers. “Awe, shucks, Bro.” Bokuto wasn’t positive, but he thought he could make out a red blush spreading across Kuroo’s ears and the back of his neck. He liked it. 

Bokuto scooted closer. “So, um, how much _did_ you miss me, Kuroo?” 

Kuroo looked up at him with a grin. “A lot.” 

“How much ‘lot’ though? Like, a lot ‘lot’, or a little ‘lot’?” 

Kuroo snorted. “A lot ‘lot’. The most a lot ever to lot.” 

Bokuto smirked. “Enough for a kiss? Because I didn’t get one at the airport…” 

Kuroo laughed, then he grabbed Bokuto’s cheeks and gave him a big, wet, smacking kiss. “Like that?” 

Bokuto shook his head, the teasing look in his eyes gone. “No, Kuroo. Like this.” He gently placed a hand under Kuroo’s chin and pulled him in for a kiss, slow and sweet. It took Kuroo a second, but then he started kissing back. 

After a few moments, they pulled apart. “ _Oh_ , like that. I see,” Kuroo said quietly, much more serious than his words would make you think. 

Bokuto nodded, a small smile on his lips. His smile was hopeful, but still not certain. “Yeah. So do I get one of those or not?” 

Kuroo smiled back at him. It wasn’t his usual smirk, but a soft, happy grin. “Yeah. Yeah, I think I missed you enough for one of those.” 

Kuroo leaned in to kiss him again, but Bokuto pulled away just before their lips met. “Just the one? Are you sure?” 

Kuroo huffed a laugh. “I think you could negotiate for more.” 

They kissed again. It was exactly like Bokuto wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you thought in the comments!


End file.
